Chapter 303
Cover Volume: 32 Pg.: 147 *'Ace's Great Blackbeard Search' Vol.28: The Marines of G2 now have milk for their coffee thanks to Moda and her dairy farm. Summary At the home of Montblanc Cricket on Jaya, he informs Shoujou and Mashira that they are no longer searching beneath the sea for his ancestor's Norland's claim. But instead, they are now pursuing a new dream at their request. Meanwhile on Mock Town on the same island, Bellamy and Sarquiss are having an unexpected fight against one another. The reason behind the fight is the unexpected return of their true leader: Shichibukai member Donquixote Doflamingo. Feeling upset that his "symbol" was being used in shame to fight against foolish dreams such as the existence of a city of gold in the sky. Although Bellamy begs for forgiveness and states he'll never ashame the sign ever again, Doflamingo sees no use for him, using his powers to have Sarquiss kill him. With his death, Doflamingo touts the beginning of a "New Age" where only worthy pirates exist and the trash are abandoned. Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Pirates have a successful landing back in the blue ocean as the Octopus Balloon shrinks down to a smaller size upon landing. Everyone on the crew believes as if a dream has ended and that maybe some day they would return to Skypiea once again. But before they can speak for too long, a massive tsunami approaches the ship with bizarre faces of sea monkeys staring right at them, forcing them to move Going Merry out of the way. (even though Luffy gets too close and nearly drowns) Checking out their merchandise they brought from Skypiea, they discover Nami's Waver as well as nearly all collected dials (except the Cloud Dial) work in the Blue Sea. However, Nami is more interested in the distribution of the gold collected from their journey, claiming 80% of all profits even as the rest of the crew ask for various things themselves. But even with what they want, they all soon realize what they need: due to all the damage the Merry took on their journies, they needed someplace where they could fix it. Though they knew Usopp had been protecting it since leaving Syrup Village, he considered himself a sniper and thus not worthy of keeping up all maintenance. Thus allowing Luffy to make an "intelligent decision": the next crewmate will be a shipwright to protect and maintain their home... followed by a musician. Meanwhile at Marine Headquarters, the officials note that one of their "most powerful" members has gone missing. When the Gorousei get word, they do note that he usually does what he wants regardless of what other say. "He" turns out to be Admiral Aokiji, seen riding his bike innocently across the ocean while looking at Luffy's wanted poster. Chapter Notes Smiles and the New Age Compared to his previous appearance at the Shichibukai meeting, this is the first time Doflamingo reveals both his connection to Bellamy and his crew as well as the importance of the smile as part of a vision for the New Age of Pirates. Doflamingo reveals further about the "age of smiles" in a cameo during the Sabaody Archipelago arc. Quick Reference Character Introduction *Aokiji (shadowed) Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin *The Saruyama Alliance **Montblanc Cricket **Shoujou **Mashira *Bellamy Pirates **Bellamy **Sarquiss *Donquixote Doflamingo *Gorousei Anime Episode p10 to p11 : Episode 195 p2 to p3 : Episode 195 p13 : Episode 207 p4 to p9 : Episode 207 Quotes Site Navigation 303